Kevin Keene
Kevin Keene was a regular kid from Beverly Hills, LA in California when he his dad got him a new sensor bar for his Wii, he plugged it in and started playing his copy of Punch Out Wii when he was sucked into a strange portal, followed by his dog Dane and he found himself in a strange place called Videoland. He is the star of Captain N: The Game Master Character Kevin is a good kid and very loyal to his friends Princess Lara, Link, Samus and Pit. He is also very skilled at using the mystic weapon, the wiimote which was foretold in the prophecy. Just as the prophecy describes Captain N, Kevin is brave, wise and has one very strong weak spot. That weak spot doesn't become apparant until the end of the game when it is revealed that he has feelings for Lara, she is his weak spot. When Mother Brain tries to kidnap her Kevin lashes out angrily, negating his wisdom and common sense to save her. Description Kevin is an average height, athletic seventeen year old boy from Beverly Hills, He wears a Letterman Jacket with a large N on the backet on top of a black shirt with jeans and sneakers. He has brown hair and blue eyes. Powers and Abilities Kevin has the wiimote which is a magical weapon in Videoland and it has many accesories which he can add on to it to make himself stronger and perform various tasks these are the Wii Zapper which shoots out a lasor beam which hits far away objects and damages foes, the sword and sheild which work as a sword and sheild for his wiimote and nunchuck. The Tennis Racket and Baseball Bat which alow him to hit away attacks and use them as weapons as well as the plunger which allows him to suck up certain things and drag heavy glass. Relationships Dane Dane is Kevin's dog from the real world he follows Kevin into Videoland and is initially very scared of everything around and sticks close to Kevin but he also likes Lara, little does Kevin know by Dane is an integral part of the prophecy as he has the jaws of life, used only once to save Kevin's life from a joint attack by K. Rool and Vaati. Kevin is Dane's Master. Princess Lara Kevin meets Princess Lara upon first finding Videoland and they initially strike a strong friendship, he loves her strength and her dedication. He feels that he can instantly trust her and as such fufils part of the prophecy of Captain N. Overtime he develops a crush on her and risks his own life to save hers. Link Link and Kevin get off to a rough start, Kevin is suspicious of Link because of his lack of speech and his hostile nature towards Kevin. However over time they warm up to each other and Link trusts Kevin with a sword and sheild update for his wiimote. Link speaks for the first time to Kevin calling him "my brother" showing the strong friendship between the two. Pit Allthough Pit is the same age as Kevin and Link he is worlds behind in maturity at least sometimes, he is very naive and as such looks up to Kevin for advice, he is the first one to suggest that Kevin is Captain N (though he also suggests this for everybody according to Lara). He and Kevin have and almost mentor-protege like relationship allthough the roles swap about half way through the game with Kevin becoming the mentor after Pit has taught him the basics of Videoland. Samus Samus Aran speaks in a cold robotic voice, hiding her true identity underneath her visor. She doesn't seem to show any emotion towards Kevin, allthough he saves her from Vaati and K. Rool when they tie her up and take away her power suit, she is eternally grateful towards Kevin. Mother Brain The Mother Brain is Kevin's ultimate rival and enemy. She tries to kill Kevin whenever she can or else make life difficult for him ever since he arrives in Nintendoland, her and Kevin are destined to be rivals. She tries to defeat him by exploiting his weakness Lara, only to fail and be defeated and seemingly killed by Kevin. Appearences in Games Cartoon All-Star Rumble Kevin appears as a secret character in the 2013 fighting game, Cartoon All-Star Rumble. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Good Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:The Eight Emperors Category:The Stories of New Tendo City - Characters